Chappie
Chappie (also known as CHAPPIE) is the titular deuteragonist, later main protagonist of the 2015 science fiction film of the of the same name. He is portrayed and voiced by Sharlto Copley. Chappie (2015) When some gangsters Ninja, Yolandi and Amerika find Deon Wilson and a robot inside his van. When Deon installs software inside, the robot responds in a child-like terror. Deon and Yolandi clam the robot down and teach it new words. Yolandi names the robot Chappie. When ever someone says something Chappie mimics them. When Deon wants the robot, Ninja forces him out of their hideout. Yolandi wants to mother Chappie, but Ninja grows impatient due to the battery running out which gives him days to live. Ninja tries to teach Chappie how to be a gangster and leaves him to fend himself in dangerous neighbourhoods were he is attacked by a group of thugs and when he escapes he is seized by Vincent Moore who found out about Chappie in the gangsters' hideout and he successfully takes the guard for his own use which he wants to use to deactivate Tetravaal weapons, exception of the MOOSE. When Chappie escapes Vincent, he goes to the hideout where Yolandi scold Ninja's mistreatment of Chappie buNinja manages for Chappie to forgive him and teaches him martial arts and how to handle weapons. Ninja and Amerika trick Chappie into stealing cars and lie about stealing money for Chappie's body. When Chappie attacks the first peron's car he damages the car with a crowbar. At Tetravaal when Vincent install the guard key all the police robots including Chappie get shut down, causing Johannesburg's criminals to riot on streets. Deon fixes Chappie at Tetravaal. The restarted Chappie finds a helmet that is used for controlling the MOOSE. At the hideout, the helmet is re-enginnered to transfer his consciousness into a computer, which he will use to transfer bodies when his current body dies. Ninja's gang uses Chappie to attack a police van and steal money which is seen on the news and the Tetravaal guards pursue them. When Chappie finds out that Ninja lied to him the whole time he tries to kill him. When the MOOSE, controled by Vincent arrives in the hideout, Vincent tries to kill those siding with Chappie. At the Hideout Amerika and Hippo get killed. When Ninja is about to be killed, Yolandi sacrifices herself. Chappie destroys the MOOSE with by detonating a bomb on it. Chappie, enraged by Yolandi's death goes to Tetravaal and severely beats Vincent. Chappie drives mortally wounded Deon to a factory and transfers his body to a robotic body, using the helmet, used to control the MOOSE. Later Chappie transfers his dying body to a robotic body. Ninja finds a flash drive marked "Mommy's Consciousness Test Backup", which contains a copy of Yolandi's consciousness. Chappie hacks into Tetravaal's manufacturing facility, builds a robot resembling Yolandi and uploads the drive's contents. Trivia *Some of Chappie's personalities are similar to WALL-E. Gallery Maxresdefault-2.jpg|Scout 22 before it became Chappie Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Robots Category:Supporters Category:Anti Hero Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Darkness Category:Fighter Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Living Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Lawful Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Male Damsels Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Control Freaks Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Armored Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Cops Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Warriors Category:Comic Relief Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Outright Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Creation Category:True Neutral Category:Cowards Category:Protectors Category:Sony Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Selfless Heroes